


4 drabbles - Twinsanity again?

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/183500643958/4-drabbles-twinsanity-again





	4 drabbles - Twinsanity again?

“Nina I know how loathsome the bandicoots are but I really need you to stick with Coco so you can go and look around down under” Cortex says and Nina nods. However Coco looks displeased by the way the man talked.

“Hey is not like you are friendly-chatty with us and besides how do we know we can really trust you? Last time something like this happened you paralyze me and tried to end my brother’s life!” She crosses her arms and Crash only looks with curiosity at everyone.

“That’s easy: we either team up or die” Cortex states coldly.

*******************************************************************************************

“Hello me from the other dimension! Would you like some tea?” Good Cortex says while writing in his big computer and Neo walks right next to him. 

“I’m not here to drink and chat! The dimensions are in great danger again and - wait maybe I can have some tea, I haven’t drink anything since this morning”  
Instantly a bandicoot with orange fur was already behind the other scientist looking at him with awe. 

“Hello, you must be Crash! Cortex talks a lot about you!”  
“No I don’t!” says Cortex

Good Cortex doesn’t mind the yelling and offers more tea.

*******************************************************************************************

“Hello guys, remember me? I’m Coco! Well Evil Coco for you I guess?” She said while waving her trusted weapon in her hands. “A certain scientist told me you need help and well, I’m quite skilled with annihilating ants the most, good to know we are going to work together right?” Evil Coco smiles and Crash already looks hyped for what are they gong to do next. Still Neo Cortex thinks things are going to get harder and harder making him feeling a bit bothered by how things can turn out. There is something really dark about all this situation.

*******************************************************************************************

Of all the things Crash and Cortex could expect viewing since the start of their new adventure seeing the evil twins wasn’t one of them. Well Cortex thinks it was fully expected for some reason.

_“Woah!”_

“Yes Crash they are back. Hardly alive if you ask me, those mechanical implants looks like it can self-destruct at any moment”

“Still pretending we aren’t here? How disappointing! And here we were looking forward meeting you again…” says one of them faking sadness as the other twin chuckles lowly.

“Why don’t we make this family reunion more interesting? Let’s show them our appreciation!”


End file.
